


A list of reasons why Kunimi wonders why he went to Seijou

by Letkunimirest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone notices that Kawanishi and Kunimi are getting close, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fukunaga Kunimi and Kawanishi form a friendship trio, Kawanishi and Kunimi are nap buddies, Kawanishi's is dead, Kunimi's moms a model, M/M, Some angst sprinkled here and there, kunimi and kawanishi running from pickup lines, nobody likes it, not really crack but not really serious, oikawa hates it the most, they talk about it, theyre also both pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letkunimirest/pseuds/Letkunimirest
Summary: Kunimi shifted his eyes from Oikawa's who was practically staring into his soul at this point. Why must he deal with the weird shit? Who knows, maybe it was a mythical being going against him for lacing Kindaichi's underwear with chili powder when they were kids. He sure hoped not. This would be a long time of revenge for him being a dick once."Can you...stop staring at me, Oikawa-senpai?""HA!" Oikawa yelled, triumphantly, a massive grin adorning his features. He had an aura around him that showed nothing but misplaced delight. "I got Kunimi-Chan to call me senpai!" What? Kunimi was sure he'd been calling Oikawa senpai for ages....And of course, everyone started yelling for him to call them senpai too, which made him realise it was another stupid contest to out do each other with bonds with him...Kunimi wondered why the hell Kindaichi of all people had to join in, however.





	1. It's just one of those days isn't it?

Kunimi sighed as he changed out of his school uniform, expression unchanging from his normal state- that just showed that he wanted to leave every situation he had ever been placed in. He believed that it was called _resting bitch face,_ however Iwaizumi would smack him on the back if he dared to utter the term bitch in his presence and even if Iwaizumi believed it was a tap it would fricking hurt. Like, a lot more than Kunimi would like it to have- it wouldn't be fun pain, like Kindaichi called it and Kunimi didn't even know what fun pain was. Pain wasn't fun all together. He paused when his phone rung, the train of thought coming to a halt as well as the other members of Seijou Volley Ball club but that was mostly due to their curiosity as to where heavy metal could possibly be blaring. Kunimi picked up his phone and ignored the surprised stare from his seniors.

" _Kunimi, Are you still up for coming round later?"_ Kunimi knew he was smiling from that invitation, he loved hanging around Kawanishi Taichi, they would mostly nap together but he was able to hold intelligent conversation with him or make random observations that he couldn't do with Kindaichi, mostly because Kindaichi to put it simply was a sappy boy and Kunimi wasn't. Kawanishi wasn't either so they two of them could talk about if something could kill them without worrying about Kindaichi screaming out something like ' **Why would you want to do that in the first place, Kunimi? That's dangerous**

 "Yeah, I can come over after practice. Should I bring the usual stuff or something new?" He heard a loud choking sound from beside him as he tugged his shorts on, so he glanced beside him to see a red faced Oikawa staring at him wide eyed. Kunimi raised a brow as to question him but shook his head and glanced away.

" _The usual I guess. Anyways, I'll have to go, Shirabu looks like he wants to stab me."_ With that Taichi hung up the phone and Kunimi tossed his mobile in his bag, tugging on his jersey and muttering about how cold the changing room was that day. He didn't comment on how everyone else was looking at him, standing frozen. Shoving his hair out of his face as he strolled out into the gym.

Oikawa spoke first "...There's a lot we don't know about Kunimi-chan, isn't there? We should follow him after practice."

Kindaichi raised an eyebrow. "He wouldn't enjoy it. He'd probably know you're following him too, Oikawa-senpai," he glanced to the side awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers. "Though, I can't say I'm not curious- he never told me he was meeting up with anyone. He just said he was busy after school if I asked."

"Let's get someone else to! Futakuchi!" With a click of his fingers, Oikawa went to his contacts to speak to Futakuchi who had previously only gushed about his girlfriend, Lily, Oikawa believed her name was. He couldn't quite remember mostly because he never met her, regardless, he sent him a text asking for him to stalk Kunimi after practice.

To: Irrelevant

From: King Oikawa  
_Hey Futa-chan! Would you mind following Kunimi-chan? He's been sneaking off after practice, we need to know what he's doing! You can bring your girlfriend along._

Iwaizumi raised a brow at his message before sighing. "Let's just get to practice, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away into the gym.

Nobody knew that Futakuchi agreed until after practice. Oikawa grinned widely and presented his phone to the others when Kunimi left with a large grin, then proposing a team hangout in order to all gain the information at the same time, as Futakuchi didn't have everyone's numbers. The only other player on the team to have it was Yahaba who claimed that it wasn't a good thing to have, face showing an expression close to disgust. He's been in too many group chats with Futakuchi to ever want to keep in contact with him for too long. However, Yahaba was genuinely curious as to if Kunimi was getting laid, so he agreed to come along, after all, if anything bad was happening to his kouhai, he'd at least like to know. Watari was the one to suggest a nearby cafe to wait in, so, they all scrambled to get to the cafe, taking the closest seats to the window as possible.

"Okay, so the first photo is of Kunimi in the store buying movies?" Kindaichi asked, raising a brow as Oikawa showed the first photo after an hour or so of waiting. Kyoutani had tried to leave at that, thinking that was all that Kunimi had been doing. However, a screech escaped Oikawa's mouth and he shot up from his seat, slamming his hand on the table with a face showing shock, horror and confusion.

Iwaizumi then shot up himself immediately after, as everyone else stared at Oikawa in order to find out what the hell Kunimi Akira could have been doing to get that reaction from the captain however.

"He's at Shiratorizawa!"

He showed his phone to the rest of the team, showing Futakuchi and some girl taking a selfie with the clear focus of Kunimi and Kawanishi wrapped up in blankets and sitting close together

 


	2. Kunimi's brawl for best boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Taichi get bored with the movie and decide to play ensemble stars (you don't need to know enstars for this chapter though, it's just them screaming boys names) thus they text Fukunaga, who is the only one who can settle the score. After that's all said and done, they talk about their lives.
> 
> Futakuchi has left since Shirabu kicked him away from the dorm room. He however, overhears some things about the middle blockers life that he never mentioned.

"That movie was shit." Taichi sighed, leaning against Kunimi who's only protest was a soft grunt, he tugged out his phone and opened the app of his dreams. Kunimi was also playing, but he started earlier- being who he was, he didn't bother to try to get through the shitty movie as soon as he realised it was utter crap and needed to be bleached out his mind. Kunimi got curious however...who was the boy his friend adored the most? The one he'd give up valuable nap time for? Glancing over his shoulder, Kunimi's eyes widened, he was already in a game, **shit.** He needed to ask now.

"So, who's your best boy?" Kunimi asked, trying his best to remain casual despite the fact this could _make or break_ a friendship.

Taichi's fingers froze. "Uh...it's obvious right?" He sounded nervous, Kunimi could relate- despite his calm expression he was sweating bullets. This one question...this question has caused many an extensive brawl, in fact, he wouldn't even look at Kindaichi when he told him that his best boy was that little pink haired fuck. Kunimi wouldn't dare say his name, less the world become bleak and grey again. Was it an Oddball? He could deal with the odd boys, just not...just not _anyone_ else!

"Yeah...It's..."

"Ritsu."

"Nazuna."

Their eyes met, dread filling their core, but also a _determination_ neither boy had felt before in their life. How could the other be so blind? The best boy was the one they said! Kunimi knew Ritsu was perfect! He had that whole mysterious vibe going on while presenting himself as who he was- napping during school so blissfully too? it was like a dream for him. He wished Ritsu was real...He would nap with him whenever he asked! Kawanishi on the otherhand loved Nazuna more than life itself and would probably stab Tendou for his five star. It was only right, Nazuna had the cutest lisp! He was so short and got so flustered so easily! How could Kunimi not see how beautiful the boy was?!

Both boys immediately opened the group chat that contained the only boy who's opinion really mattered in life: Fukunaga.

* * *

 

_model boi: FUKUNAGA_

_dead mom angst: FUKUNAGA_

_fukumedaddi: ???_

_dead mom angst: whos the best enstars boy_

_model boi: nazuna or ritsu_

_fukumedaddi: u absolute fools..._

_fukumedaddi: you stupid stupid fools_

_modelboi: ..._

_deadmomangst: ..._

_fukumedaddi: kanata is best boy you absolute slugs._

* * *

 

 

Both boys dropped their phones. How could they be so blind?

"...Maybe we should talk about your username instead, Taichi." Kunimi spoke, placing a hand on Taichi's back. The elder boy flinched. Despite setting his username to that as a joke, talking about his recently departed mother _wasn't_ an easy thing to do. He nodded after thinking over the proposal for some time, he and Kunimi were similar so he knew that Kunimi wouldn't go around screaming that Kawanishi Taichi has feelings about his mom dying.

"Yeah...Alright." His shoulders slumped. "It's hard, you know? She's gone. She was the only one in my family who got me, like really supported me. She was such a good mom, too,  I feel bad for everything. I shouldn't have argued with her before she got in that car, Akira."

"Hey, it's not like it's your fault." Kunimi didn't really know how to comfort someone, he was never open to talking about feelings but Kawanishi was someone he did care for immensely. He deserved to know that a car crash wasn't his fault, he didn't need to blame himself for things like this. He was just a teenager. He shouldn't have to handle that guilt. Kunimi rubbed soft circles on his back, wondering if he should ask him to continue speaking. Taichi wasn't one for long winded speeches on emotions. He bottled them up until they festered like him...

"I know but I...I told her I ** _hated_** her, Akira."

"You don't though, we all say things we don't really mean. I said the same to my mom when she went away for a year on buisness, remember? I broke down crying and you had to deal with my mess? In reality, she knew I didn't mean it. Your mom knew that too, Taichi," He sighed, petting the older boy as he dragged him towards his chest to allow him to rest there. "She was a sweet lady, she didn't deserve the comment but we do shit we regret. It's life. Life is shit. Fukunaga would say the same."

"No...He'd throw a bucket at me." They both snorted and the whole issue was sorted. In a way. Taichi would need time to get over his mom's death, he wasn't _heartless_. He just felt better about it, he didn't need some long discussion to get over it. Simply stating his feelings helped him enough.

"Let's get some sleep."

However, little did they know, a certain Shiratorizawa setter was standing outside and had heard every word, hands shaking in hesitation. He couldn't open the door after hearing that. He couldn't do anything after hearing that.


	3. I don't want to think about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi doesn't want to deal with his team but when they come to the conclusion that things were...a lot worse than they were- he decides to answer those pesky questions of theirs.

Kunimi was one of those guys who didn't think that emotionally, logic was his best friend. So, of course he should have expected his team to figure out that his best friend was Taichi Kawanishi, not that he had intended to hide that- he just never felt the **_need_ ** to mention it.  It was something that didn't come up in conversation often but of course, since he hadn't told them this- they assumed he was Kunimi's **boyfriend**.

So, naturally working under this completely wrong assumption they pulled him into the janitors closet, which wasn't built for the number of boys there were. So, he is currently being held tenderly by Kyoutani and by tenderly he means roughly and holy fuck is he gonna bruise cause Kyoutani is holding him the way he holds a volleyball.  Kyoutani is shot a look by Kunimi and he releases his hold a little because he's one of the few people who would call Kyoutani a bitch to his face and he respected Kunimi because of it. Kunimi then turned to Oikawa and the others holding him against his will. "So, you guys think Taichi is my boyfriend?"

"What else could he be?! You were cuddling, Kunimi, cuddling!" Yahaba pouted, crossing his arms, probably annoyed since he thought Kunimi got some before he had.

"He's my best friend. We hang out, we play videogames, we complain and we nap- if I was dating him, I'd _suck his dick_ too." Kyoutani tightened his grip at that and everyone else seemed horrified at the mere thought of Kunimi of all people doing something that lewd, as though they thought he was innocent. "Plus, I'd have hickies, rope burns and I wouldn't be able to walk, come on guys- I know what I'm into."

Since everyone seemed to be too shocked to respond, Kunimi sighed. _I wonder how Fukunaga's doing_

* * *

Meanwhile at Nekoma, Fukunaga was playing Dangan Ronpa V3 without so much as glancing upwards at Kenma who had stolen his goddamn fried squid like what sorta guy does that? What the actual fuck, man? That's fucking rude- you know this. "Listen Fukunaga, I know I hurt you but stop spoiling the game for me. _please._ "

* * *

"So, what you're trying to tell us- is that you're too kinky for him?" Oikawa asked, after it finally set in with him.

"No- I'm not into orgasm denial and choking like he is."

>   
>    
>  **_"FUCKS SAKE."_ **

 


End file.
